Take my hand, hold my heart
by Frozenheart1996
Summary: Sasori is sick, and Sakura knows what to do to heal him and his heart.


**OK, well, this story kinda came to me in a dream(cliche), but I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**Take My Hand, Hold My Heart.**

"Sasori-Danna! Wake up! You've got a missin with Deidara, and I've got to go to the market today!" Sakura said, shaking her master's sleeping form.

Sakura had come to the Akatsuki almost a year ago. Instead of killing Deidara and Sasori, Sasori injected a poisen into her bloodstream, which she wasn't able to get out. They grabbed her, and left Gaara to die. A few weeks later, she heard that Gaara survied, but Chiyo gave her life to save him. She had cried, but Sasori ordered for no one to touch her, because she had to know how it felt not to depend on others for help or comfort. Sakura's job was to cook, clean, mend, and sew. She also had to keep track of the income and outcome for that base. Every morning, at 7:00, she had to wake the other three, Tobi, Deidara, then Sasori.

Sakura shook her master's body again, but still got no respond except for a shove to get away. Sakura huffed, and pushed her long banges behind her ear, and said," Sasori, why won't you wake up? I never ever have this problem with you." "Saku, I just don't feel too good. Can't I just have a few more minutes?" Sasori asked, turning to face her. Sakura looked confused, because he only called her Saku when he wanted something, and never told her he didn't feel good, and never gave her trouble on getting up.

Sakura pressed her hand to his forehead, and and a cool sensation went through his head, which felt really hot and heavy. "Well, you do have a strong fever. Wait here, and I'll go get some medicine." Sakura said, and walked out of his room. She walked down to Deidara's room, and knocked on his door. "Come in." he said from inside his room. Sakura opened the door, and Deidara was shirtless, and was tying the string to his black pants. Sakura stared at him, then said," Deidara, you have to go on the mission with Tobi. Sasori is sick, and I don't want him getting hurt over coughing at the wrong time in battle. Do you know where I put all those medicine herbs?" Sakura said, and Deidara sighed, then said," Yeah, you put them in the cellar to dry out a few weeks ago,un. Can't you just cancel the mission? I don't want to go on it with Tobi, yeah." Sakura shook her head, but said thanks for telling her where the herbs were.

She walked into the kitchen, and in a corner, was a wooden trap door with a black iron handle. She pulled the door open, and left it open as cold freezing air hit her. Sakura walked down the dark stairs, and when she reached the bottom, she pulled a string. A bright light filled the room, and she walked over to a corner of the room, and pulled down two small herbs hanging from a string that was supposed to be a clothes line. Sakura turned off the light, and walked back up. After closing the door, Sakura walked to the counter, and pulled out a glass cup from the cupboard, and a grinding stone from the bottom drawer. Sakura poured water into the cup, and grinded the herb, and then mixed it with the water. She hummed as she pulled a jar of honey from the cupboard, and a small pack of sugar as well. She mixed it into it, and then heated it up slightly. She brought the medicine to Sasori's room, and she noticed he was still asleep. She sat on the bed, and shook his shoulder. He woke with a jolt, and looked at her with glazed eyes. "You're not going on the mission. Tobi's your replacement. Drink this. It will help you." she said, and handed the glass to him. Sakura helped him sit up, and gently held the glass to his lips, so he could drink it. After he was done, he laid back down, and Sakura gently pushed the hair out of his eyes. " I'm going to fix Deidara and Tobi some breakfast, but I'll be back in here later with you something to eat." she said, and took the glass to the kitchen.

Sakura prepaired the boys bacon, eggs, and toast. When she poured two glasses of orange juice for them, Tobi and Deidara came in the kitchen bickering. " Boys! Be quiet! Sasori's trying to sleep, and he's sick. Eat. Then get going, because I am not going to shove you two out the door like last time." Sakura said, and grabbed a tray that had soup and a glass of tea on it. She walked to Sasori's room, and she noticed it started raining. Sakura and Sasori both heard Tobi and Deidara groan, but heard the door slam shut a few seconds later. She sighed when she did, and looked through the crack of the curtains and saw them both walking off. Sasori looked at her, and she smiled. "Glad their gone?" he asked in a raspy voice. "Yes, God, yes." she replied, and Sasori asked,"What do you have to do today?" "Well, I've got to go pick up some groceries, but I'll do that when you fall asleep. I've got to sweep the kitchen and vacuum the livingroom, then see if I can get any herbs from the garden, and if I can't, then I'll have to go to Tasashi town. After that, I have nothing to do except to sew one of Tobi's pants' legs." she said, and Sasori nodded. "Will you take care of me after that?" he asked, and she said,"I'll be taking care of you the whole day. I just don't know what's wrong. It could be the flu, but you have such a high fever." Sasori raised himself up, and asked,"Hey, Sakura, are you happy here?" Sakura looked at him, and said," Of course! I would much rather it here where I'm loved by you guys, instead of living there, where I'd have to put up with so many nuisences. It would be so tiring, and I would kill myself, most likely." Sasori gently chuckeled. Sakura stood, and said,"Well, I had better get to the store. I want to get these chores done before the other two gets home." Sakura said, and Sasori laid down. Sakura walked over to his bed, and gently kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back in about an hour. Try and get some rest." she said, and walked out the door. After five minutes, he heard the door close, and the house fell silent. Ten minutes past, and he got really bored. Sasori still had a bad headache, his stomach still hurt, and additionally, he felt light headed, and could barely breathe. Sasori picked up a drawing pencil, and a sketching notebook next to his bed, and started drawing a picture of an American boy, sitting on a porch, drawing a girl, who was holding a cat, and was unaware of his presence. It took him almost an hour to finish, and Sakura had yet to return. He stood up, and walked inot the kitchen. At first, he wanted milk, but then he remembered Tobi getting sick, and wanting chocolate milk, but Sakura wouldn't let him have any, because she said it would upset his stomach, having a fever and being hot. So instead, he grabbed a bottle of cola, which Sakura kept stocked up on, because she said it would help ease stomach fever.

As Sasori drank it, he noticed he was still in his uncomfortable night clothes. It was a pair of tight pants, that felt as if it were trying to make his waist smaller, and a baggy shirt. Sasori walked to the bathroom, and pulled off his clothes, and stepped into the warm water streaming down his body.

After taking a shower, he wrapped a soft towel around his waist, and walked to his room. Still no sign of Sakura. He pulled on a pair of nightclothes that Sakura had bought him. It was a baggy black shirt, but it was a comfy baggy. The pants weren't tight, but they didn't sag. They fit perfectly, and they had yellow smiley faces all over them. He actually rather liked, them. As Sasori walked back to the kitchen, he heard the door open, and Sakura put down several bags. she walked into the kitchen waering a long brown coat, kinda of an old style, but still stylish, mittens, and she had replaced her bluejeans with a knee-lenth white knit skirt. She pulled off her mittens, and put them on the table. "Sasori-Danna, why are you out of bed?" she asked. "I just didn't feel like staying in that bed. It's also kinda cold in my room." he replied, and helped Sakura get six bags of groceries in. Sasori sat at the table while she put up the groceries. "I'm so sorry that it took to long, but I had to go into Tasashi town to get herbs. I haven't had time to plant the type we need." Sakura said as she put a fresh loave of bakery bread on the counter on a plate. She sliced it into twelve pieces, and then turned to Sasori, and said," Sasori, you look like somethings troubling you. What is it?" Sakura sat next to him, and pulled his hand into hers. "Uh, nothing, Sakura." he said, and looked away to try and keep Sakura from not getting to see him blushing. But it was too late. She caught it, and asked," Is it bacsue I've been acting as if your my boyfriend or something like that?" Sasori numbly nodded, and he said,"It's not that I don't like it, but I think it's just because I'm sick. And I was thinking that after I feel better, you'll stop, and go back to being just a friend to me." Sakura chuckled, and she said,"Sasori, we are just friends. But you are special to me. I can't say it's love, but emotions like it, I have to say, are between us. You have to admit, you do like me." Sasori blushed even more, and asked," Yeah, but how come you're just starting to do this when I get sick?" "Well, because I guess I wanted to wait until you wouldn't be able to slap me if I kissed you on the cheek." she said. Sasori couldn't help but laugh, and said,"I hope you know I would never hit you. And I guess you are right. I do like you, but not quite love, huh?" Sakura nodded, and got up. Sasori rose up ,too, and she walked over to the sink and pulled out carrots to chop up for some of Sasori's favorite soup that she made. Before she started to chop, she helped Sasori up on the counter like what Tobi did to watch her while she cooked.

The day past really fast. Just before they both went to bed, they got a messanger bird from Deidara. The note said that they had to extend the mission time. It was too complicated to do in just a few hours. So they would be gone for a few days, and when Sakura delivered the news to Sasori, he smiled. "Ah, we got a vacation. Hey, Sakura, why don't you stay with me tonight? It's supposed to be really stormy tonight." Sakura grinned, and said,"Well, I guess. Since you are sick and all, then I guess I could stay." Sasori pulled the covers back, and she crawled in the bed next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, and gently kissed her. " I love you." he sai, and Sakura smiled, which he took as an answer. _I love you,too._

**I think this is kinda smut. I don't know. I kinda like this, but then again, I don't like alot of my work. Anyway, RR.**


End file.
